This invention relates to split flange couplings for mounting the flanged head of a conduit, such as an hydraulic hose fitting with an O-ring seal, to a bulkhead such as a pump, valve or cyclinder to which high pressure fluids are transmitted.
Flanged couplings of the above-described type are typically one of two varieties, a tow-bolt said solid flange retainer or a four-bolt split flange retainer. The solid flange has the advantage of continuous mechanical integrity about the flanged head of the conduit preventing tilting of the flange retainer so as to increase O-ring life, although they have the disadvantage that they must be permanently assembled with the conduit fitting and cannot be assembled or disassembled form the fitting after the fittings construction is complete. Because of these disadvantages, the split flange, which can be assemblied to the fitting after the fittings construction is otherwise complete, and which permits replacement or repair of parts, is the more flexible approach. Conventional split flanges, which are typified by SAE designation J518C, are made such that each half is independently held in place by two bolts to the bulkhead when in use, witout any mechanical overlap or interconnection between the flange halves. This permits a tilting action to take place about the centerline of the two bolts of each flange half, which in turn leads to blowout of the O-ring used for sealing the joints, and consequently requires continued maintenance and replacement of the O-rings.
Another common type of conduit connection is the direct threaded type (without a flange), however, this type is less versatile in use, and usually requires a swiveled connection which creates a weak point in the fluid transmitting system.
The present invention has as its primary object the provision of a split flange retainer which simulates a solid flange when in use by providing a well sealed joint free from the aforementioned tilting problem under design pressures.